1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head attachment member to which a liquid ejection head is attached so as to face a rotating support drum, and to a liquid ejection device.
2. Related Art
Known liquid ejection devices for ejecting a liquid to an ejection-receiving medium include inkjet recording devices, for example, for ejecting ink as the liquid to print on a paper, recording sheet, or other ejection-receiving medium.
Liquid ejection devices have been proposed in which an ejection-receiving medium is wound onto the periphery of a drum which rotates about a shaft, and printing is applied to the ejection-receiving medium by an inkjet recording head provided on the periphery of the drum, for example (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-53227 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-289279, for example).
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-53227 discloses a liquid ejection device in which a printing bar, to which a plurality of liquid ejection heads is fixed, is fixed to a printing bar frame structure.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-289279 (p. 4, FIG. 3) discloses a liquid ejection device having a print cartridge carrying table fixed in relation to a drum, wherein the print cartridge carrying table is configured so that a print cartridge in which a liquid ejection head is fixed to the bottom surface thereof is fitted and attached to two frame members and carrying table constituent elements which are fixed to four flat parts provided on the frame members.